Cruel Cravings: A RickMorty fanfic
by bigbadmistake
Summary: Morty has a problem. He's developing feelings for his grandfather, and is having more and more trouble hiding it by the day. But to his surprise, does Rick feel the same way? Multi-chapter story, incest pairing warning!


Warm.  
His body was so warm.

But Morty felt so much more than just mere warmth.

They had just gotten back from a grueling mission. Rick had wanted something, and Morty was obligated to come along and retrieve it. Didn't matter what the object of pursuit was.

An item of value to an important alien figure, a potent, dangerous drug, or shit, just something of personal importance to Rick. Morty was obligated to be there.

To be truthful, he wanted to be there. After all, this was his life now. Ever since his grandfather unexpectedly arrived on their doorstep, his life was rife with adventure that he was starting to get a taste for. His existence finally had...meaning. Cynical, painful, cruel meaning, but meaning nonetheless. Not only that, but it filled a void Morty never realized was existent. He was not only obligated, but willing, to fill that void.

Despite his passive aggression every time Rick grabbed his wrist out of that glowing, green portal, Morty couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement in his chest.

Morty got exactly what he wanted this time, and then some. Their mission ended in an overwhelming battle, a literal bloodbath. Enemy aliens had Rick surrounded in the last few moments, but Morty managed to behead them with a makeshift laser from their own turrets. Rick wasted no time in grabbing his grandson and activating a portal to escape, right before an explosion collapsed the very portal itself.

And now he was here. In the darkness, in his grandfathers arms. The cold concrete of the garages floor seemingly miles away, Morty felt so warm...so safe. Seconds ago, he was fearing for his life, but now he couldn't pull himself away from Ricks alcoholic aroma, his warm body.

He clutched his grandfather's shirt harder, the only noise in the room being their huffing breath, his eyes shut tight. Rick never held him like this. Was Rick...scared? Was the infamous scientist actually worried back there? Morty shivered, and pushed his face closer to Ricks chest, the adrenaline of the moment prior influencing his lack of thought. Rick was so warm...

"Don't ever let me catch you doing that shit again, Morty."

Morty opened his eyes, feeling the emotions fade. Looking up, he was immediately greeted by a damp cloth to his face. He jerked back and sat up, squinting.  
"W-w-what do you mean? I was doing what you told me to."  
Rick grimaced, sitting up from his position on the floor. "Uh, excuse me, I never TOLD you to do anything, other than to keep your ass out of the way, and out of the line of fire." He grabbed for his grandsons face once more, frowning. "Now let me clean that blood off your face before your mom comes in."  
Morty huffed, indignantly allowing his face to be cleaned, sitting patiently on his legs. He stared down at the floor with lidded eyes, taking note of Ricks slightly shivering legs.  
Rick kept his same frown, staying focused, trying to calm himself.

"You were right on top of my proton bomb, I hope you know."

Morty looked up from the floor, eyes widening. "I...I thought y-y-you installed it by th-"

Morty was quickly interrupted. "The electrical currents from their primitive weaponry could have sustained a much more satisfactory explosion, had you *burp* not taken it all on a damn joyride." Rick kept his glare as he spoke, but his shivering remained. Morty sat up more, pushing away the cloth. "W-what? No, no look, Rick, I was just trying to-"  
"Ap bup bup bup, shh shh, no, none of that "I was just", okay?" Rick pulled himself upright, and grabbed Morty's shirt rather firmly, pulling him closer. "You weren't doing me aaany favors. Now I know you think you were a big hero *burp* back there, but I had it under contro-"  
It was the boys turn to interrupt. "No, no you didn't. You were about to die." Morty paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

Rick sighed, letting his hand fall into his lap, eyes lidded. "Yeah, well...I wasn't going to let that happen to you, either."

Morty could still feel the warmth coming off of Ricks body in the dark garage. Did Rick hold him like that...because he was scared? Scared...of losing Morty?  
"Rick...I..."

Suddenly, bright lights filled the room, Rick squinting and grunting, Morty closing his eyes entirely, ducking down.  
"Morty? Dad? Are you home?" Beth walked into the garage, a wine bottle in her hand. " I thought I heard y- Oh, there you are!" A happy, relieved grin spread across her flushed face. "Had some crazy sci-fi adventures?"  
Morty sheepishly sat up from his position in his grandfathers lap, trying hard to hide his injuries. "Hi mom..."  
Beth grinned, wiggling her fingers in a tipsy greeting fashion. Rick was already on his feet, hiding the bloodied cloth in his lab coat. "Oh hey Beth! How nice of you to come see how we were doing!"  
Beth giggled, leaning against the shelves beside the door. "Well you are my two favorite boys."  
Morty busied himself with cleaning off his clothes while Rick stood in front, casting a dark shadow over him. Rick continued his conversation with Beth, until he managed to walk her out of the garage, into the kitchen. Morty could still hear their conversation, but wasn't paying any attention. He slowly stopped cleaning off his clothes, and instead, looked vacantly ahead, lost in thought.

 _"Does he actually care about me?"_


End file.
